Example 503: Dreams Better Left Sleeping
This is the Five-hundred-and-third week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. Zzzzzz. 160px: TOPAZ! You can't fall asleep right before the blog starts! Huh-oh, my mistake about that. *Topaz, who had been sleeping against a nearby piece of furniture (presumably some type of machine for the Aikatsu system), wakes up from Ririchiyo shaking him. He stands up and gets back on stage.* Sorry about that folks. It seems that this week I've been sleeping a bit more than normal. 160px: You're getting to be an old man, I see. Unfortunate... But I still apologize to whoever I was supposed to meet today! : That would be me! *Topaz gets out a futon and starts to cover up.* Good night, everyone. : TOPAZ! Stop ignoring me! 160px: Right! At least get through her blog. Then you'll never have to think about her again. : Please! As otherwise we'll have to deal with her. : Just this once? *Topaz gets up.* I suppose that you're right. And don't worry, it wasn't that I wasn't ignoring you. : You weren't? Of course not. I was just making a long-winded joke about your name being “Yume” and that meaning “dream” or something similar. Thus I wanted to wake up to a better “dream”. 160px: Like many of your jokes that fell flat... Blame it more on me not knowing how to explain it properly. But as you can probably imagine... Today's girl is: Yume Nijino from Aikatsu Stars : That's right! And like Ichigo and Akari before me I have to perform! 160px: Are you sure, Topaz? I suppose that we have to be fair to all three leads. : I agree, fairness is important! Then again, due to Yume coming late she didn't have to watch our performances. : And I suppose that Yume has a loose grasp on the concept of “fairness” as well... : I'm starting to think that you two don't like me very much... : Your seasons nearly bankrupt the franchise. : You're a terrible show hog that needed help from US having cameos, and even THAT wasn't great! Poor Juri was ignored, and same for many other great characters. : Plus it made time all wobbly and silly. I mean, it's not that we don't have supernatural things like bats that are tamed and all the things we use in the dramas, but going back in time to see Soliel and Tristar on an island? 160px: I was half-expecting there to be a destroyed statue of liberty on a beach somewhere. Damn dirty writers stealing from so much... : And speaking of stealing, you're basically a PriPara character ripped from their franchise. Then again, considering your second season is ripped from PriPara I'm not surprised. Even your villain was stolen! 160px: Stolen and torn in half, becoming two different characters. And about as entertaining as less than half an idol too! *Yume seems to be tearing up.* Y-Yume... Do you want us to hold back? *She raises her head, the tears flying off. She has a determined look.* : No. You should be as honest as possible. Don't hold your punches and I'll prove that I still have some good appeal! 160px: You can shine feces all you want, all you're going to get from your efforts is a plant guy's “gift”. : I'll show you, all of you! I'll impress you with this performance! *Topaz and the others leave the stage, letting Yume get ready. She takes a deep breath before starting.* *The following video was removed due to copyright.* : Curses! Looks like I have to link it myself right HERE! *Yume looks proud of what she's done. The audience cheers.* : I'm sure that you four were impressed in particular. What do you- Zzzzzzzz..... 160px: Snore snore.... *Topaz and Riri, as well as Ichigo and Akari, are pretending to sleep off the stage. Yume has a bright red face, likely looking like a boiled octopus.* : It wasn't that bad! Wake UP! *The four seem to get up, stretching as if they were asleep.* : You guys are being very mean to me! Sorry for that, it's all in a joking manner. 160px: Right. Even if you're terrible we're mostly picking on you. We don't mean to make fun of you personally. : We don't? I-I mean, sure... *Akari nods her head in hesitant agreement.* : But we all know that the main event isn't Yume's performance. Everyone is waiting for the blog! I know! I think that we should get going immediately! 160px: You do know that she's just trying to make you think that people are more interested in your blog than Yume's performance just because it's Yume, right? Wait, you mean that people aren't here just for my blog? Unfortunate! But that said, let's begin the blog! Head Hair Yume has pretty good hair. The color isn't the best, being blonde like Ichigo (likely to cash in on her popularity), but Yume does have ombre hair meaning that the further down it goes it becomes pink. It's a cool effect that a lot of girls in Stars seem to have. Yume's main style is a pair of twintails, which come out from the rear-sides or so. At first they seem to be thin, but as the season goes on her twintails become very fluffy-looking and full. I like that as it provided a lot of needed framing to her face, and that it also subtly means that her gets either longer or has more volume. And I do know that her hair gets longer as originally the twintails don't even reach her shoulders while later on they go all the way to her mid-back or so Her sides also get thicker, but regardless of the time period her sides reach past her chin to an eventual point of her shoulders. Yume's bangs are pretty plain, with a simple wind-swept look to the right. Not terrible and definitely better than exposing her forehead, but not too impressive either. We also cannot forget her bow, which is on the left side of her face and is a cute decoration. As far as variety goes, Yume also has a sidetail as well as a double-bun style with the occasional hat. Still, Yume really looks best with her hair down. It's very beautiful and wavy, so it's a shame she doesn't show it off as much as she should. It would have been better had this been her natural hair style! Then again that might have made Yume look too close to Ichigo, even with the slight color change. That said, Yume's hair is one of her better features. Grade: B Eyes We now start the downward spiral as Yume's eyes aren't anything great. They're a reddish-orange color, fitting as I can make up the mistake for not knowing “orange” for Akari's hair color. That said, Yume's eyes don't look close to Akari's hair, being a pretty ugly color for me and not fitting with her light-colored hair either. Yume's eyes are also a straight circle or so, with most of her pupil lacking emphasis (only over the top and a slight amount on bottom). She does get serious on occasion, but as a whole she has a very “cutesy” eye shape. On each eye she has two thick and stubby eyelashes, which aren't great. Better than Kirara's really awful lashes that look like musical notes, but not by a lot. Her eyes also make Yume look a little younger than I'd expect, as the shape gives her a very child-like appearance. Overall her eyes are too “perky” and “cute” for my tastes, and I can't even remember if Yume ever wore glasses. Probably not, since that tends to be Koharu's appeal (and even then other girls wear glasses in disguise, but not Yume). Oh, and before I forget she did have a slight moment in the third opening where she wears glasses and a teacher-like outfit (though it was just a quick shot so you can understand why this was a last-minute edit). Grade: C Face Luckily Yume does pretty good here. Not too original, I suppose, but I do like the Aikatsu art style. It's cute and appeals to me well, what with the simple and small features and even the dot noses. As mentioned she does seem a little younger than her actual age (though not extremely young) but it doesn't look awful. This is especially true as Yume has a lot of cute expressions. She's often cheerful and has a good smile, and while she doesn't have any memorable facial expressions we can't forget one thing she's known for. When embarrassed Yume tends to turn bright red, like her entire face. This lead to Subaru, her “love interest” (more on that later) to call her a boiled octopus. The subs do take quite a few occasions before picking that up, calling her I think a “tomato” (it's been a while since those episodes). Overall Yume does well here due to me liking the art style and her silly nickname than for anything else. Grade: A *Meanwhile, backstage-or, more accurately UNDER the stage, we find where the villain has gone to after the fruit cart episode.* SI-14: GRR! I'll make you and those idols pay, Topaz! I'll use this seed to grow a huge plant, ruining the concert for everyone! *She plants a seed in the hole opened by the large weight.* SI-14: OH HO HO! With Specs' magic this will grow tall almost instantly! *Indeed, as from the small seed soon comes a gigantic fir tree. It pops through the hole, the branches rising up as Topaz and the others are surprised.* WHAT THE?! : What's happening? Does this happen every blog? : It's like what happened with the weight! : And with the swarm of hornets! Someone evil must be trying to disrupt our concert! 160px: Well, I'm guessing that there isn't much reason to ruin it. Yume went on, and I'm sure that she's the last performer. : I am, but we can't leave this tree here like this! It's growing way out of control! : Don't worry. I know what to do, as I've done something like this before! *Ichigo then looks in her supplies and pulls out a axe. She even holds it in the brave perspective pose.* : You can't possibly cut down the tree like that! : Just watch me! Ai-KATSU! Ai-KATSU! *Ichigo starts to chop down the tree. However, she's not the only one.* : No, I mean ALONE! Ai-KATSU! Ai-KATSU! *Akari joins Ichigo and the two easily make way through the tree. Topaz then looks to Yume, who is just standing there amazed.* Shouldn't you be helping too? : Er, I don't have experience like those two have had. Lily did it for me, with a chainsaw. That shows how much worse of a character you are compared to the other leads. 160px: And also shows how awesome Lily is. Despite being the “sickly girl” she still was able to chop down a tree! And you had another chance the next year, but skipped that too! : Er... *Yume looks to the side, trying to avoid confronting the idea. Fortunately the tree soon topples.* : TIMBER! : WATCH OUUTT! *The tree falls backwards, safely away from the crowd. They applaud as Ichigo and Akari wipe the sweat off their foreheads.* : Sorry for stealing your spotlight, Ichigo-senpai. : Don't worry, I appreciated the help. Unlike with a certain OTHER girl... *The two look at Yume, who looks to the side while sweating and tracing a circle in the air with her fingers.* : W-well, how about you continue with the blog then? Great plan! Though I can't promise it will be a good thing... *Meanwhile, on the other side of the tree SI-14 is under the tree.* SI-14: CURSES! Trapped by my own master plan! How humiliating! Though fortunately only my lower half is under, and I can pull myself out safely. I can only imagine what could happen if THESE burst off... *She struggles and slowly gets out from underneath. Though it takes some time so let's return to Topaz and the others.* Body Build As mentioned with the other Aikatsu girls, Yume has a preteen body and thus isn't too interesting in this area. She's pretty slender and isn't curvy either, like most of the characters in the series. Her arms are slender, and her legs aren't often worth mentioning either. Though occasionally her thighs look somewhat nice and decent. Yume does have a few things going for her. Like with the others she does show off her navel when in a bikini. However, the one thing that puts Yume over Akari or Ichigo is that she actually does have an “ass” moment! During one early episode she wears a more “casual” outfit on stage, which includes tight shorts. Surprisingly enough for the age rating she even shakes her ass a little, and while it's not too impressive it was still a nice moment. Sadly her ass isn't as round as I would have liked during that moment, and I'm probably remembering it as better than it actually was. Still, they could have used that outfit more than for that one performance! Maybe have another girl wear it, like Rola or Mahiru, or have another outfit as overall all the dresses after that (excluding the tomboy “white knight” Rei wearing pants on occasion) really got dull after a while. Grade: C+ Chest As mentioned with the other girls, Yume is pretty slender here. It's not a bad thing, as having a slender body fits with her age and body. She at least is like Akari and wears a tight bikini, showing it off at least a little. And yet parent groups probably still complained... But yeah, there's not too much to talk about here either. Grade: C+ Clothes Yume has a lot of variety or so in her clothing, though not as much as I would like. Her usual uniform, at least in the first season, is the Four Star Academy uniform which consists of a light blue sailor dress (with frilled skirt or so) with dark blue collar and cuffs, a school crest badge on her chest, a blue necktie, and short socks that don't even reach the knee. To give you an example of how mediocre that outfit is, I really like school uniforms (and outfits in general) with neckties, and I somehow totally missed it while scribbling things down. This may be due to Yume changing into the S4 uniform for most of the second season. It looks like a band-leader uniform, with a red jacket with gold shoulder decorations, a white shirt under that, a big blue bow tie, a white skirt, thighhighs, and tall boots. Other than her uniforms Yume has a lot of outfits. She tends to wear her self-created brand, originally called “Berry Parfait” and then becoming “Rainbow Berry Parfait” once Koharu starts helping out (and believe me, Yume needed the help as people have noticed that some dresses are just palette swaps of other dresses). Eventually due to plot Yume receives the planet dress that symbolizes Earth, and then gets the Sun Dress as well of which there's only one. Then people seem to get them for the epilogue and because the game may have been planning on having another season but that was fortunately put to a halt. Then again after the movie bombed as did the 3DS game I suppose that they had to put the franchise to death early. But that's Yume also has a lot of casual outfits, but nothing too interesting. Some more interesting outfits include those that are used in the drama episodes, some examples being a princess dress with tights, a kimono, a preschooler-like outfit with the hat, and a hero suit with goggles. I suppose that “visor” may be more accurate. Other outfits include a couple of bikinis and the standard track suit Aikatsu characters are known to wear when “Aikatsu”-ing, which in Yume's case is a pink set. There's also a clothes roulette in the third opening, which includes a punk biker-like look with torn pantyhose and leather jacket, a “sexy” flowing dress, a teacher's outfit with glasses and tight skirt, and a much simpler “cute” dress with white sleeves/shoulders. Overall there's a good outfit here and there, mostly with the drama episodes, but in general a lot of Yume's wardrobe is forgettable. Grade: B Mind Personality Yume is, appropriately enough, an Aikatsu lead. This means that she's new to being an idol after being inspired by a more-skilled idol and gets into the idol school. She's energetic, friendly, and cheerful, but her lack of experience causes problems. Still, even if she's clumsy or ditzy at times she is determined and works hard to achieve her goals. See what I mean by “Aikatsu lead”? Basically those same qualities show up in most Aikatsu leads, and Yume doesn't seem to have much else to show off. She's as bargain bin as possible, and yet is even more of a Mary Sue than her predecessors. At least Ichigo never ate another idol's aura, at least from what I can remember. That's not the worst Yume does either, she's also pushy and basically cheated to get into S4. She has the ability to become possessed by a famous idol, sort of what I imagine is like Yugi's “King of Games” mode I imagine though without the reasoning behind it, and she uses it to force her way through competitions. It does have a downside as Yume faints if she relies on it too much, but quite literally that whole plot is abandoned by the second season. She also uses the plot powers to beat both Hime and Elza, not that the pirate thief deserves to be a “final boss”, and Yume even steals parts from Rola who really deserves a lot more credit. Also Sena Horigoshi, her singing voice, is controversial about her skills and it's really a surprise that she's in Song class, let alone forcing her way into S4. Still, even with all the trouble she causes (and believe me, she has a lot of issues) I still like Yume slightly. Nowhere near girls like Koharu or the Kasumi sisters, but she does have some good features. As said she's a generic Aikastu lead, but her determination (even if she doesn't have as much to be determined compared to her predecessors) is still admirable. She did take some getting used to, but I did end up liking her at some point. Now, that doesn't mean I think she deserves as much as she got. She's still a terrible Mary Sue, and Rola and especially Ako deserved to be treated better. That said, a lot of the second season's issues are due to Venus Ark, not that Yume is completely innocent but I figure forcing all the blame on her would be unfair. Then again, it might just be because I like Yume's normal VA. She's voiced by Miyu Tomita, who as mentioned in Otako and Riko's blogs (er, the Made in Abyss one, not the magical PreCure one) I ended up really liking the voice of. It's a shame that I have to enjoy her role here as much, as it's probably the main thing keeping Yume in even an average grade. Grade: C Libido Yume herself is a pretty innocent girl, which means that she gets a lot of admirers and other relationships. I'll talk about the better ones first, the yuri ones. For one, she's close childhood friends with Koharu and the two share a room for the first season (at least until Koharu leaves for Italy, which really broke Yume up. Well, that and fainting at her going away party, because Yume forces things to be about her). Yume also idolizes Hime in a way the Mizuki/Ichigo/Akari inspiration train goes, and she has her own younger admirer that I don't know if we were given a name for. She is also a rival with Elza, who we really shouldn't talk about too much as that idol pirate is pretty terrible and shows off the worst aspects of Stars. Of course, we can't forget about the relationship between Yume and Rola. The two get together well, even if the latter has horrible luck and can't seem to get a break for herself (she even loses her idol aura to Yume, which is horrible as Rola is easily the better performer). The two also care about one another, especially in the movie where their faces get really close to one another and they even held hands. Speaking of the movie, Yume gets kissed by the movie-exclusive character Maori, though it's the friendly sort of kiss. Of course, we all know who the writers wanted us to pair Yume up with. As mentioned prior, Subaru likes to pick on Yume in particular and the two become forced to make a pair. They're often shipped from what I could tell, getting a lot of forced scenes that don't fit with the series at all. Really, men shouldn't be a part of the Aikatsu series (or at least not as love interests) as that always seems to go wrong. Especially in Yume and Subaru's case as she even outright makes “rival chocolate” for him on Valentine's, likely trolling those that were hoping for more. Although he is helpful to Yume when she struggles that role could have gone to a lot better characters. It doesn't help that Ako, another character and Yume's friend, has a big crush on Subaru. This is yet another reason poor Ako is suffering, and the forced pairing is just another example of how the series trolls the best characters. At least the last episode let Ako's relationship in question, raising the potential that she could end up with Subaru but then that makes all the shipping just pandering to those that want Yume to end up with him. Overall this is a very complicated area, and while Yume's yuri pairings are cute and fun that stale yet forced relationship with Subaru sticks out like a sore thumb. Grade: C Age Yume starts out at age 12 or 13, I'm not too sure (that's about the grade she enters). She then ages to 13-14 in the second season, though I am not assured on that either. Nothing too impressive here, sadly. Her birthday is March 3rd, which doesn't factor into her grade either. Overall she's pretty plain in this area. Grade: B- Total Grades: 61 Average score: 6.8 Final Grade: B- And that's the score for this blog! How did you like that, Yume? *Topaz turns to Yume, who is in a corner of despair with no color. She's even sitting on a stool.* : You made her lose all her color! : It's her own fault. Well, her and the writers of her series. They really went overboard in making her seem unappealing and a great example of a bad Mary Sue. 160px: I don't think that she's the only one... : I at least got better, and had to work hard to be in the top spot! And Ran eventually did much better as well. *Yume slaps her own face.* : Now isn't the time to be depressed! Instead I should take this criticism to heart and work hard to improve on my flaws! Sounds good, though you should also work hard to make sure that Rola and Ako aren't forgotten either. : That too! 160px: We can only hope... But now whose next? What do you mean? 160px: Well, we've gone through all the Aikatsu leads. Ichigo, Akari, and now Yume. I mean, you've done girls way ahead of time- Curse me doing girls like Koharu so early... 160px: -but even then it's way too early to do Aine! You're right. I do wonder who is coming up next week. ???: THAT WOULD BE ME! *A mysterious hooded figure comes out from backstage. It is the villain SI-14, though the idols and Topaz and Ririchiyo don't know that.* : Gasp! Who are you? : And how did you get here? : And why did you come and ruin my show? : *cough cough* It was ruined when you came... SI-14: After a month of defective flat idols I come out! Leave it the producers of this event to save the BREAST for last! 160px: That's an awful joke, Topaz. I know. I feel sick about it already. So it seems like you're the one who dropped the weight, and the one that tried to use insects on us. SI-14: OH HO HO! That it was, but I suppose that I should have been more direct with you. After all, I should have known that a PIG like you couldn't comprehend my master plan! I don't know your master plan, but it's not because I'm dumb. It's just that I have no reason to know who you are. Why would an idol from Aikatsu want to get rid of me? 160px: We'll never know how idol pirates, sheep annoying girls, or show-crashing fairies think. SI-14: Who ever said I'm from such a pitiful show! HEY! I take offense at that! Akari and Ichigo are from a good series! *Yume sighs, shaking her head and looking down.* : I should get used to this, but... SI-14: No, there's no way that a show for children like theirs could contain my GIRTH! : So you're just invading our show for no reason? SI-14: I have a perfectly good reason! I'm here to get rid of Topaz, and in front of all these folks as well! *Audience gasps.* You know, eventually these villains are going to become tired of assaulting me. You'd think that they'd have something better to do. 160px: You know how it is. Much like the slogan of the blog: “Because you've got nothing else better to do on Thursdays.” Right. Especially this season where most of the Thursday shows are horribly mamocentric. 160px: And yet you're watching them... … Do as I say, not as I do. 160px: Don't be a monkey and see what he do do. Heh heh heh. 160px: TOPAZ! Don't make me make Earthbound-related one-liners! Sorry then... SI-14: OH HO HO! Make all the jokes you want, PIG. Soon it will be no laughing manner, as I you will face your death at the hands of SI-FOURTEEN! *Topaz turns his head quizzically.* Silicon? : THEY AREN'T SILICONE! *SI-14 was so shocked by Topaz's words that her outburst lead to her hood of disguise falling off. She struggles to fix it.* : Don't try to hide now. We've seen your true face! : But hiding is probably for the best, especially as this seems like a really dumb moment... 160px: I agree. But Topaz, how did you figure that out? Figure what out? 160px: Her name. : Yes! Tell me this instant, Pig! I consulted a table. Sadly he is not as talkative as the cabinet but I still got answers. 160px: Be serious, Topaz. Even if this is going to turn out as something idiotic. I think we're way past that now, Riri. Anyway, to explain it a bit there's a thing in science called the periodic table. It lists all the natural elements, and one of those is Silicon. The atomic number for it is 14, and the abbreviation is “Si”. : You mean that Specs' nickname is all one big breast joke! How cruel! Being fair your entire character is pretty much one big breast joke, so it fits. Though sadly it looks like we've met the girl who we'll be talking about next time... 160px: …T*w*wa.... Not quite, but close. Oh, you meant that as a curse word. Yeah, that's pretty much fitting. Category:Anime Blogs